capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Trish
Trish is a main character from the Devil May Cry series of hack-and-slash action games. She was introduced in the original Devil May Cry, and also appeared in Devil May Cry 2 as a playable character (where her appearance is a bonus feature and not a part of the game's plot). Profile Trish, who bears a great resemblance to Dante’s deceased mother, Eva, is a creation of Mundus. As a result of her demonic nature, she possesses several supernatural abilities, such as superhuman strength and lightning-based powers. Personality As a puppet of Mundus, Trish was originally cruel and uncaring, but after Dante saved her, she began to develop emotions towards him, and eventually sacrificed herself to save him from Mundus's attack. After being revived, Trish joined Dante at his shop, and showed excitement at being his partner. As Gloria, Trish is very flirtatious and sexually teasing. Powers and Abilities Though the player is never required to fight directly against Trish/Gloria, she is shown to have a combat style that relies heavily upon melee attacks. She has some degree of superhuman strength as she is able to lift a motorcycle and throw it at Dante. She also has superhuman speed, agility and endurance similar to Dante. In the anime series, she is able to hitch a ride on one of Lady's rockets and amplifiy its power at the same time while fighting Abigail. Like most demons, she has a considerable healing factor as she was seen healing from a bullet graze in a few seconds. In the original Devil May Cry, she first fights Dante with a combination of hand-to-hand combat and the element of electricity. She also seems to be able to use this electricity to teleport from location to location. After the first game, she intersperses this style of fighting with usage of the Sparda and Luce & Ombra. Because she has already given the Sparda to Sanctus by the beginning of Devil May Cry 4, she only carries Luce & Ombra during this game. Her style of combat is unclear, as she is never shown fighting. However, in her disguise as Gloria, she wields two small blades, each of which folds in on itself. She appears to keep them tucked in the back of her thigh-high boots when they are not in use. Trish seems to favor a melee style here as well. The appearance of her character in Devil May Cry 2 is not story-driven, but rather an unlockable playable character for both Dante and Lucia's discs. In this game, it looks as if Trish has taken Dante's moveset from the said game, having access to all of his attacks, including the original Stinger and Round Trip attacks. However, she can now utilize a Devil Trigger, which changes her avatar to have sunglasses and gives her the ability to fly (Air Raid). She is capable of firing extremely powerful energy blasts that home in on the target (Majin Form). Trish wields the twin pistols Luce & Ombra and the Sword of Sparda. In the anime series, she retains her power over lightning, though it is now colored blue. She is also shown to be a very skilled fighter, able to easily overwhelm a renowed Devil Hunter like Lady on two occasions. In Marvel vs. Capcom 3 and its updated re-release, Trish features the ability to place magic "mines" on both the ground and air, the groundbound ones launching a lightning bullet when in close proximity and the airborne ones stunning her enemies. She once again takes up Sparda and uses it extensively and in conjunction with her lightning powers. Story Devil May Cry Trish comes to the Devil May Cry shop one night to meet Dante. There she attempts to electrocute him, but with his demon powers he easily overpowers her. Trish is defeated, but tells Dante that she needs his help. She takes him to Mallet Island, where Mundus is planning to open the gate to the Underworld to cross over to the Human World. It is eventually revealed that Trish was actually created by Mundus as a lure to kill Dante in the island. After betraying Dante during a fight with Nightmare and trying to kill him, Dante still saves her life from falling rocks. Trish is deeply moved by this, although she still returns to her master. Later, the demon king then tries to kill Dante by using a very powerful beam from his third eye. However, Trish returns Dante's favor and sacrifices herself instead, pushing Dante out of the beam's path and allowing herself to be struck instead. Before following Mundus into the Underworld, and believing Trish to be dead, Dante utters the famous line, "I should have been the one to fill your dark soul with light!". He then leaves her with the Sparda and the Perfect Amulet. Later, cornered by a heavily mutated Mundus, Dante hears his mother's voice, and Trish bursts through the wall to aid him. She lends him her power and Mundus is defeated. With Mundus destroyed, Dante and Trish embrace, and she begins to cry. Dante tells Trish that she has become human, because "Devils never cry". She and Dante are shown working together as partners out of the renamed "Devil Never Cry" office. Devil May Cry 4 By this time, Trish is seemingly living with Dante and working alongside him as a Devil Hunter. When Lady informs them about the actions of the Order of the Sword, Trish takes the Sparda to Sanctus while posing as "Gloria", and is made an Executive of the Holy Knights. She uses this placement to spy on the Holy Knights, but because of her looks and rapid promotion, she enjoyed a somewhat negative reception by the other members of the Order. She discards her disguise once Dante and Nero reach the Order's headquarters, and after the Savior is activated, she goes to evacuate the island's townspeople while Dante attacks the giant statue. After Sanctus and the Savior are defeated, Trish returns to the Devil May Cry shop with Dante. When Lady brings in another case, all three of them go off to face it together. Devil May Cry 2 Trish does not appear as a part of Devil May Cry 2's storyline, presumably carrying out official demon eradication elsewhere. She can, however, be unlocked by beating the game on Hard Mode as Dante. Trish can be used in the entire game, equipped with Sparda, Luce & Ombra and Nightmare-γ as her weapons. She also retains her ability to shoot lightning. Gloria In Devil May Cry 4, Trish poses as Gloria, the only female Executive of the Holy Knights, in order to spy on the Order. She was able to quickly ascend the ranks by bringing the Sparda along withher, and giving it to Sanctus. Because of her looks and this suspiciously quick promotion, many members of the Order spread negative rumors about her; however, they also recognize her acrobatic and combat skills. Gloria's true identity as Trish is revealed after Nero fights Dante in Mission 10, and she later helps Dante by evacuating the town while he fights the Savior. Other Appearances Outside of Devil May Cry, she has made several appearances and cameos like Dante. *Trish appeared exclusively in the PlayStation 2 version of Viewtiful Joe alongside Dante, and as a playable character in the PlayStation Portable game, Viewtiful Joe: Red Hot Rumble. *She also appears in the anime series, Devil May Cry: The Animated Series, and in the Devil May Cry Volume 2 novel. In the anime series (which takes place between Devil May Cry and Devil May Cry 4http://devilmaycry.wikia.com/wiki/Devil_May_Cry:_The_Animated_Series#Plot), she has gone solo, but reappears at intervals to work with Dante, who gave her an open invitation to come back at any time. *She appeared as a card in SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters DS. *Along with Dante, she is a playable character in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds, where she also has her Gloria form as a alternative color scheme, and its updated version, Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. In Ultimate, her Gloria color scheme becomes a full-fledged DLC outfit. *Trish appeared in the Japan-only social game Onimusha Soul along with Dante, Lady and Kyrie. Trivia * Trish's name is a reference to Lady Beatrice of the Divine Comedy, who was based on Dante Alighieri's muse and unrequited love, Beatrice Portinari. * The Gloria ("Glory be to God on high" in Latin) is the second part of the Catholic Ordinary of the Mass. It is traditionally sung in Latin. * While Trish possesses the power of Devil Trigger, it does not change her shape. Hideki Kamiya, the DMC series creator, suggested that the Devil Trigger form seen in Devil May Cry 2 may not be her true Devil form. * The relationship between Trish and Dante is often interpreted by fans to be romantic in nature, however; Kamiya denies this is the case. * Trish is voiced by Sarah Lafleur in Devil May Cry, Danielle Burgio in Devil May Cry 4, and in the anime series she is voiced by Atsuko Tanaka and in the English dub by Luci Christian. * If the player make a fresh save file of Devil May Cry on the PlayStatin 2 memory card, and click on the memory card options; the save file is of a chibi version of Trish. If the player attempt to delete the save file Trish puts her hand on her forehead and shakes her head in disappointment. If they copy the file she'll pump one arm in the air in excitement and if they actually copy the data to another memory card, Trish will start dancing while it's copying to the new memory card. Gallery Image:DMCTrish.png|''Devil May Cry'' Image:DMC2_Trish.png|''Devil May Cry 2'' Image:VJTrish.png|''Viewtiful Joe'' Image:DMC4Trish&Dante.png|With Dante in Devil May Cry 4 Image:Trish.JPG|''Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' Image:DMC4Gloria.png|As Gloria in Devil May Cry 4 Image:Gloria&Trish.png|With Her Alter Ego Gloria Image:VJRHR_Silvia_Trish.png|''Viewtiful Joe: Red Hot Rumble'' Silvia EX color (PSP) Image:UMvC3_Trish.png|''Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3'' Trish_DLC_64996_640screen.jpg|''Gloria'' (DLC - Weapon Expert Costume Pack) A4a4c23d63860dc90985d58d73481d7e.png Trish.jpg|Trish in Onimusha Soul. Image:TrishConcept.png|Concept art by Makoto Tsuchibayashi Category:Devil May Cry Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Heroines Category:Living Characters